


it's over

by sarawattinechichic



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarawattinechichic/pseuds/sarawattinechichic
Summary: For Seunghyun, everything came crashing down on him, in just one day.While for Jiyong, everything was beginning, a new beginning.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 15





	it's over

Jiyong and Seunghyun have been going out for nearly a year now, their anniversary was 1 week away.

Seunghyun was Jiyong's everything, his world, just as he was to Seunghyun. Well, that's what Jiyong thought. After finding out that he has been having an affair with another man for at least 3 months now.

Jiyong found out when he noticed that Seunghyun would look at his phone all of sudden, but then ignore it. When he was out, saying he was with the boys, yet one night he had coincidentally saw the boys out and he wasn't there, but he didn't mention anything about him. But what really got Jiyong knowing that it was true, was when he overheard Seunghyun's family talking about it, saying it was wrong and that he was going to lose Jiyong. They even knew who it was, he heard the name of the boy and also mentioned that he came over the house a couple times.

Seunghyun's family loved him dearly, he was the best thing that Seunghyun ever had, but it was too late now.

Jiyong was heartbroken, and once he heard about it, there was one thought in his mind and he wasn't going back on it.

One day, when Seunghyun was at work, Jiyong went over his house. Seunghyun's mother and sister were home, they asked him what he was doing here.

"I forgot something." Jiyong told them walking to his room, with his big bag on his back, they weren't suspicious of him at all.

Jiyong locked his door, as he searched Seunghyun's room for all his stuff not wanting to leave anything out, but if it wasn't in the room, then he would have to leave it.

Someone knocked on the door. He looked back at it standing up, opening the door, not right open though just a tiny bit, so they couldn't see that he was packing.

"Jiyong ah." It was his sister, Hyeyoon.

"Noona, what's up?" He asked.

"Are you okay? What are you doing?" She asked with a smile, making Jiyong smile.

"Just looking for that thing I forgot." He told her.

"Do you need help?" She asked.

"Nah, its okay, thanks though." Jiyong told her. Hyeyoon stood there for a while.

"Uhh..." She said.

"Hmm?" Jiyong replied.

"Oh ani, its nothing." Hyeyoon said with a smile.

"Well, tell me if you need help with anything, Jiyong ah." She said walking off, Jiyong watched her walk away, with a bitter smile, because he liked Hyeyoon noona a lot, but...

Jiyong quickly grabbed everything, then walked out of the room, to his car, and luckily no one saw him, but he went back inside, wanting to see them for the last time. He loved them, they cared for him and loved him just as much.

He spent time with them, but lastly with Hyeyoon noona, playing games with her in the lounge, as they loved gaming together, they always played computer games a lot too.

"I'll see you around, noona." Jiyong smiled at her, as they hugged each other, it was normal, but this time Hyeyoon could feel it was different, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Of course, Jiyong ah." She smiled at him, as they waved at each other. He left, but the next time he'll visit the house, would be his last.

𖦹𖦹𖦹

They hadn't seen each other for 3 days now, not a text or call from one another at all. Seunghyun hadn't thought about it, while Jiyong was busy, he decided to move. Seunghyun only got an apartment here, for him, but now he wasn't anything to Jiyong, and in those three days, all his stuff were already gone. Jiyong was moving back home to his family. Seunghyun didn't even see the difference in his room, but his other boyfriend did, but he didn't mention anything.

\- Two days left until their anniversary -

After finishing everything on his side, he wanted to settle matters with him, but Jiyong wanted to see the boy, only seeing, to talk is all, nothing else.

Jiyong got a hold of him, by asking a friend where he works. Jiyong went to the café he worked at, walking in - the boy was surprised to see him there, the boy acted like he didn't know Jiyong, and served him just like any other person, but Jiyong went straight to the point.

"Can I talk to you alone? When your free." Jiyong asked him.

"I don't know-" The boy said.

"Youngmin ssi, I just want to talk, that's all, nothing else I swear." Jiyong told him.

Youngmin was shocked to know he knew his name, but he saw Jiyong didn't have any bad motives towards him, so he agreed.

"I'm off in 20 minutes." Youngmin told him.

"Okay, I'll wait for you." Jiyong told him.

They both sat down on a table across each other. Jiyong was cool and beautiful man, very stylish, sexy, and hardly showed any skin while Youngmin was also beautiful man, very bubbly like and showed a lot of skin, but didn't have a presence like Jiyong did. Youngmin could see why Seunghyun wouldn't break it off with him, he had everything, the body, the look, the charisma, the presence, and the personality.

Flashback

_"Seunghyun, can I ask you a question?" Youngmin asked him, as they were at his house, in bed._

_"Mmm." He hummed falling asleep._

_"Can't you just break up with him?" Youngmin said, Seunghyun quickly sat up in anger._

_"No, I can't. I won't. That's not happening at all." He scoffed at him._

_"What, why not?" Youngmin questioned, as he got pissed at Seunghyun's behaviour._

_"Jiyong." He called his name softly._

_"Jiyong, is the man I will make my husband." He told Youngmin with a happy smile, that he had never seen on Seunghyun when he talks to him, but only when he talks about Jiyong._

_Youngmin stood up angrily, glaring at him._

_"Then why?! Why are you cheating on him, with me?" He said, Seunghyun thought about it._

_"He won't find out." He told him, Youngmin smirked._

_"What if I told him?" He taunted him._

_Seunghyun coldly looked at him, standing up, and towering over him. He placed a hand on Youngmin's neck and pushed him to the wall._

_"Don't you dare!" He said through gritted teeth. Youngmin gulped never seeing him so angry._

_Seunghyun let go, putting his clothes back on, ready to leave._

_"Wait, where are you going? Seunghyun." He asked him._

_"Home." Is all Seunghyun said, as he left him there._

𖦹𖦹𖦹

It was quiet, and Youngmin couldn't say anything.

"How long?" Jiyong asked him, he knew but wanted to confirm it.

"Three and a half months now." He answered.

"Did you know he had me?" Jiyong calmly asked.

"I-I... y-yes I did." He honestly answered, knowing Jiyong wanted the truth.

Jiyong sighed, he didn't want to know much about them. He just wanted to confirm it, but not with Seunghyun, as there will only be, one last time he would see him.

"I swear, I didn't mean-" Youngmin said.

Jiyong shook his head, stopping him from saying anymore, as he softly looked at him, shocking Youngmin.

"Are you not mad?" He asked.

Jiyong smiled at him, making Youngmin back up in his seat, with wide eyes, intimidated by Jiyong, as he unknowingly held his breathe. 'He's not mad, he's furious' Youngmin thought.

In just that single smile, he saw madness and anger. His mouth hung open, unable to voice anything, Youngmin knew he was in the wrong, he was at fault for being with a taken man, but he couldn't help it, because he-

"You love him don't you?" Jiyong told him, tears formed in Youngmin's eyes, ridden with guilt, but yes he did love him.

"Yes I do." He truthfully told Jiyong.

"But he loves you more." Youngmin told him.

"The look he has in his eyes when your name is mentioned, whenever you text him, he leaves straight away. Unlike me who waits on his return." Youngmin said.

Jiyong looked upon him, with no hate at all for him. Jiyong was never one to blame the boy like other people would, because Jiyong knew, they were both at fault, but he didn't care for it anymore.

"I'll ask you again. Do you love him?" Jiyong seriously asked him, Youngmin nodded.

"Yes, I do. I love him more than I thought I would." He answered, Jiyong sighed.

"I'm sor-" Youngmin was about to apologise.

"Don't." Jiyong told him, not wanting to hear it. Youngmin gulped.

Moments went by in silence, then Jiyong stood up, leaving.

"Wait, Jiyong ssi. Where are you going?" Youngmin asked him. Jiyong turned back to her with a smile, as if about to break down, but he held it in, then walked off, leaving Youngmin, by himself, alone.

Youngmin froze, staring at his disappearing back, knowing this smile was different. Jiyong was sad and heartbroken, as guilt rushed through his entire body, he was trembling, as tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jiyong. I'm so sorry." He apologised, because he wouldn't stop seeing him.

𖦹𖦹𖦹

Flashback

Seunghyun was in his room one night, as he came back from Youngmin's house. He showered, and for some reason sat on the side of his bed. He sighed sadly, as his hands held his face, his elbows on his knees, as thoughts of Jiyong appeared in his mind, and he always thought about her, he loved him dearly. And he knew what he was doing, would hurt him, and hurt him too.

Jiyong was everything to him, he was his world, but he couldn't help what he was doing. Every night he felt guilty for his wrong doings, and he just couldn't stop or tell him.

Seunghyun would do this mostly every night, sitting on the bed, ruffling his hair, while thinking about him, about them, then possible thoughts of Jiyong leaving him.

𖦹𖦹𖦹

A day went by with Jiyong, cooling off, and completely letting everything go. Where he stayed in his empty apartment, of course he was mad, and sad, he cried it all out in one night, and promised himself, he won't break down in front of him, or let anyone know of it. Jiyong was going to make it clean, break it off with him, leave and forget.

It was a quiet day for him today, where he went off alone, for a walk, out to see a movie, sit down at an ice cream café, with his music pumping, and taking one last look at the city, not planning on coming back for a while.

𖦹𖦹𖦹

\- Their Anniversary Day -

Jiyong hadn't informed him, that he would be visiting the house, he knew he had forgot about their anniversary. He parked outside, grabbing some stuff from his car, then walked to the door, knocking on it.

Hyeyoon opened the door, with a look of shock on her face, as well as her parents who saw Jiyong at the door. Jiyong pretended he didn't notice it.

"J-Jiyong." Hyeyoon stuttered, as she gulped.

"J-Jiyong ah, what are you doing here?" Seunghyun's parents asked him.

"Can you get Seungie for me, noona?" Jiyong asked them.

"Ah, y-yeah." Hyeyoon answered, as his parents kept Jiyong busy at the door. Jiyong was expressionless, he wasn't going to play along with anything or anyone, it's too late for that now.

"Yah! Seunghyun!" Hyeyoon yelled at his door.

"What?" He asked back, opening the door to his room, with no shirt on, as she saw Youngmin in his room.

"Ji... J-Jiyong is here." She stuttered, Seunghyun stopped breathing.

"Shit." He cursed, leaving the room immediately. Hyeyoon glanced at Youngmin, then lowered his gaze, feeling guilty, and hurt, for Jiyong.

"Baby." Seunghyun called him.

As his parents stepped back watching them, Hyeyoon came down standing there looking upon them. Youngmin was on the stairs, listening in on them.

"What are you doing here, Jiyong ah? Why didn't you tell me you were coming over." He asked Jiyong nervously, not planning on letting him inside, as he slightly closed the front door behind him.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't be here for long." Jiyong told him.

"Oh, okay. What is it?" Seunghyun asked him. Jiyong knew that Youngmin was here.

"I guess you forgot huh?" Jiyong scoffed at him.

"Huh? What?" Seunghyun confusingly questioned, also noticing Jiyong's strange behaviour.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked Jiyong worriedly.

"Happy 1 year Anniversary, Seungie." He said, as Seunghyun's face was blank, Jiyong handing over his so called presents to him, which was a bag, his bag, a shoe box, and a smaller box.

"It's over." Jiyong cut him off completely, Seunghyun's face now shocked.

"What?" He questioned a bit loudly, his brows narrowed, as he had heard Jiyong, but it didn't register in his mind properly.

His family heard as did Youngmin, they were all shocked, but his family were saddened to know Jiyong would no longer be apart of their family, they were sad that they were losing such a good person.

Jiyong exhaled a deeply, a pure beautiful smile now on his face, as if everything that held him down, was lifted off of him.

"Goodbye." He said with his gummy smile and that eye smile of his, turning his back and leaving.

Seunghyun grabbed his wrist, pulling Jiyong back to face him.

"What?! Why!? You can't just-" Seunghyun angrily yelled.

"Yes I can, and I just did." Jiyong told him, with a cold face, and a distant tone, that he only used on strangers, Seunghyun knew this.

His grip tightened on his wrist, Jiyong roughly pulled his hand away from his grip, stepping away from him. As his family were now outside, sadly watching them, yet they couldn't interfere.

"What? No! Just because I forgot our anniversary!" Seunghyun scoffed angrily, not accepting his break up.

"I'm not asking you Seunghyun, I'm telling you." Jiyong said, calling him by his maiden name, as calling him by his nickname, meant that Jiyong still held a spot in his heart for him, but now he no longer did.

Seunghyun completely froze, as he called him 'Seunghyun'. He despised it when Jiyong would call him like that, because it sounded so distant, and only Jiyong was allowed to call him by his nickname. Seunghyun's fists tightened, knowing Jiyong was serious about breaking up with him, but he wasn't going to let it happen, never.

Seunghyun grabbed him wrist again.

"No, you're not going anywhere. I won't let you go!" He ordered.

Jiyong sighed, as Hyeyoon and his mother were now crying.

"Let go." Jiyong told him.

"No!" Seunghyun yelled.

"I won't, not until you tell me why." He screamed.

"I'm not going to lose you, for no reason." Seunghyun angrily told him.

Jiyong smirked, guess he would have to tell him then.

"Oh, a reason." Jiyong said laughing. Seunghyun was now scared and felt a cold rush, run through his body.

"You should know why, Seunghyun." He said with a cold tone, Seunghyun backed up in shock, still holding his wrist. Jiyong glanced to the house, seeing Youngmin crying while looking at him from inside the house.

Seunghyun saw this, as he looked back to the house seeing Youngmin standing at the door. His eyes went massive, as he looked back at Jiyong, with complete guilt and regret.

Quickly grabbing both his hands tightly.

"Baby, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to." He said.

Jiyong looked upon him with a blank face.

"It was a mistake." Seunghyun said.

Jiyong frowned at him in disgust.

"It wasn't a mistake, Seunghyun." He told him.

"You had a choice... and well... you chose." Jiyong told him, glancing to the house again.

Seunghyun furiously shook his head.

"No, no. You are the only one." He desparately told him.

"Don't, please. I'll make up for it." He pleaded.

"Give me a second chance. Please!" He begged.

Jiyong tilted his head, as if thinking, but really he wasn't.

"I don't want your excuses or anything, Seunghyun." He told him.

"Second chance?" He laughed at the thought.

"No. No. That's never going to happen. Once a cheater always a cheater." Jiyong coldly told him, and Seunghyun was going to break down.

Then he sharply turned to face Youngmin.

"It was you wasn't it?!" Seunghyun yelled at him.

"You told him!"

Remembering what he had said one night. Youngmin broke down, crying because he felt like he was at fault for everything that was happening.

"It wasn't Youngmin. I found out myself." Jiyong told him.

Seunghyun looked at him softly, wondering how he knew Youngmin's name.

Jiyong pushed his hands off of him.

"I'll say it again, so you actually get it." He said.

"I'm breaking up with you. It's over, Seunghyun." Jiyong coldly told him, glancing at Hyeyoon and his family.

Jiyong softly smiled at Hyeyoon, then looked upon a guilt ridden Youngmin.

Now walking to his car, leaving for good, as Seunghyun had frozen in spot. As it finally registered in his mind, he darted towards Jiyong's car.

"Jiyong! Baby!" Seunghyun yelled out to him, as the car was now leaving.

"No! Please, no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Jiyong!" He yelled, the car was driving off, as he ran after Jiyong.

"Jiyong, I'm sorry!" Seunghyun sadly called for him.

"Please come back." He yearned for him, yet the car had disappeared.

As he stood on the side of the street, frozen, staring at nothing, as tears flowed down his cheeks, crying for Jiyong, crying that he had lost a pearl, a gem, a beautiful man who could make him the happiest man on earth, but he had ruined it all, for a stone.

An hour went by, as he just stood there, with now shirt on, frozen like a dead body. As Hyeyoon watched upon him, Youngmin went back to his room, thinking what he should do, then left the house, not wanting to be there at the moment.

Hyeyoon grabbed his hand, pulling him back to the house.

"Seunghyun ah." She softly called him, as she started crying again.

She had stopped after a while but then she would cry all of a sudden, at the thought that Jiyong was really gone. Seunghyun dragged his feet, following her, now at the door step, where he noticed the stuff Jiyong had given to him. He darted for them, quickly opening it, that maybe this was just a prank, since Jiyong had given him a present.

Seunghyun opened the shoe box to see, all the jewelry that he had brought for him. Forgetting that box, he grabbed the bag, opening it. Again he was let down, as he saw his clothes, and the clothes he brought for him. Then the last box, he held it tightly, hoping that it would be something, that would bring him out of this nightmare.

He opened it to see Jiyong's phone, he had brought for him, as a couple phone for the both of them. Sadness, hurt, and regret, took over his body, as he placed his hands on his face, breaking down again.

Knowing, Jiyong was now gone, he was out of his life. Because he knew that once Jiyong sets his mind on something, he goes with it 100%, not going back on anything.

"It's over." Seunghyun mumbled sadly to himself, while crying.

"It's over." He sobbing completely.

**Author's Note:**

> so guys... don't cheat on your partners if you want to be with them. together, forever. cheating is not an accident. it's a choice. it's up to you if you're going to do it or not.


End file.
